


Just to Get Back in Your Arms

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Love Birds [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Some Fluff, Summer break, Top Frank Iero, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard returns home for summer break after his first year of college and discovers that Frank has an apartment set up for them. They take advantage of the privacy and get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need to Feel You

Gerard missed Frank like crazy. They Skyped and texted everyday but nothing beat actually being able to touch. Gerard missed  _feeling_  Frank. It had been months since his Christmas break from school and he was craving skin on skin and soft lips.

Most of all, he was craving Frank's hands. They were calloused from years of guitar playing but they were always gentle and loving. They were artist's hands just like his own and Gerard adored them. He wanted them on him all the time. More specifically he wanted them right damn now because jerking off was nowhere near as good as Frank touching him.

It was late and Gerard couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the phone conversation he and Frank had had not even a half hour before. It was always good to hear about his boyfriend's day and hear straight from Frank's mouth that he was loved. _Desired._ Gerard felt desired and it turned him on. He silently thanked God that his roommate was out for the night and decided to give in to his urges.

Slowly, he reached under the covers and placed a relaxed grip on his half hard cock. He bit his lip and let his eyes slip shut as he allowed his mind to wonder to his most intimate memories of his lover. The first flash of images always seemed to come from their first time together. Frank sweaty and panting above him with his jaw slack and eyebrows knitted together with pleasure that seemed almost painful.

Gerard began stroking himself gently through the fabric of his boxers. He was teasing himself. He wanted to build up to his release and make it even better. He wanted to stay lost in his fantasies as long as possible.

Sighing softly as another wave of memories crashed over him, he moved his hand inside to his bare skin and gave an experimental pump of his fist. This time he was remembering Frank digging his fingers into his hips and fucking him against a wall in an alley near the movie theater. He moaned low in his throat and began to shimmy out of the boxers at just the thought. It had been the night Gerard had become obsessed with the feeling of hands on hips and being bent over for Frank.

It was different from when they made love. That was almost always face to face and tender. Having Frank behind him and really going for it was about need and giving himself totally and completely to his partner. 

He would probably never admit it, not even to Frank, but Gerard loved when his boyfriend took control. It took trust to give someone that control and the fact that he could give that responsibility blindly over to Frank drove him insane.

He flicked his wrist and set up a slow pace; slicking himself with the copious amounts of pre-cum dripping from his slit. Gasping at the smooth glide he lowered his other hand and began rubbing at his lower stomach and tracing his hip bones teasingly. He pretended it was his Frankie and felt himself get impossibly harder as his hand drifted lower to fondle at his balls.

The combined sensations felt amazing but he wanted to take things to the next level. He needed to get off and get off **Hard**. Fumbling blindly he managed to pull the lube out of the night stand. He popped the cap with one hand and then threw back the covers to reveal himself. Lifting his knees to his chest Gerard drizzled the cool liquid directly into the crack of his ass. The sudden cold made him hiss but the dirtiness of the action made him keen with excitement.

With the bottle recapped and thrown aside he tugged his shirt over his head and sprawled back on the bed; legs spread wide.

Gerard returned to stroking himself gently. Reaching down between his legs he began tracing his hole with with one finger; applying pressure occasionally as he continued to draw out his pleasure. When he felt he couldn't hold back any longer he slowly sank two fingers inside of himself. 

"Oh..." he moaned softly; the feeling of being stretched reminding him of Frank's cock. Frank was much bigger than Gerard's fingers but the sensation was similar. His breathing picked up as he began trusting his digits in time with his strokes. 

Images of his boyfriend sliding in and out of him hard and fast formed in his mind's eye. The way Frank's muscles looked more defined as he fucked him, the way he rolled his hips with his thrusts so he could hit Gerard's sweet spot every time. He love all those things.

Just then his own loud moan interrupted his thoughts as his fingers brushed his prostate. Curling his fingers a little more he began to massage the spot in slow circles.  He stroked faster, teasing the head and slit of his cock on the up strokes as he remembered Frank's sounds: loud panting breaths, deep throaty groans, high pitched whines as he neared his climax, and a slutty moan of Gerard's name and curses as he came.

It was a predictable but it got Gerard to the edge like always. His hand was a blur on his dick and his fingers were pressing harshly on his sweet spot as he felt the heat of his orgasm bubbling between his legs and in his lower abdomen.

"Ah...ah yeah! Shit! OH FUCK YES!!!"

He came with blinding force; his back arching, legs and abs flexed tensely, and eyes screwed shut in his thrown back head as he cried out. His cum  had splattered his chest and stomach but he couldn't care less as he relaxed against the mattress feeling boneless. 

He felt better. Not totally satisfied but better. He needed Frank to cuddle with to make him feel completely relaxed. But his boyfriend wasn't there so he got cleaned up and ready for bed again.

When he laid down he stole a glance at the clock on his bedside table. It read 3:35 a.m. He should have closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he let his gaze wonder to the framed picture beside the alarm clock.

It was of him and Frank at Alicia's prom after party. It was the first picture of them as a couple. It was his favorite photo of them. Seeing them smiling and and leaning against one another just made him feel more lonely.

Feeling the lump in his throat growing bigger he reached for Frank's t-shirt and buried his face in it to breathe in his lovers cologne. It only took a few deep breaths before he was sobbing and soaking the fabric with his tears.

Two more weeks. Two more weeks until he could go home to Frankie. It seemed so far away...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters coming soon!


	2. Paint the Town Red

(Two weeks later)

Frank is pacing back and forth nervously in the living room of the Way's house. Gerard will be home any minute now and the anticipation is about to kill him. He laughs softly to himself. It's just like prom night all over again.

Across the room on the couch Mikey is talking to his girlfriend on his laptop. When he looks up and sees Frank pacing he rolls his eyes and sighs slightly with annoyance.

"Dude, chill! You act like you haven't seen him in years," he says teasingly.

Frank frowns and sets on the edge of the arm chair closest to him.

"I just really miss him Mikes," he says in a shaky voice. "Plus I'm scared."

"Why?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Because, what if he decided he doesn't love me anymore? What if he found someone new?"

Mikey shook his head and made to shoosh his friend. "Frank, no. Gerard is obsessed with you. He would never do that. He's been on the receiving end of that and knows how bad it hurts. He won't cheat on you."

Frank took a deep breathe and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's just hard being far away from each other for so long. Makes you kinda paranoid. Plus he has been in tears every time we hang up the phone for a month now. He gets really lonely," he reasoned.

Mikey made a noise confirming that he understood. Before he could continue his conversation with Frank there was a knock at the door. Mikey peeked out the window. "He's home!" he said grinning. 

He flung open the door and Gerard sprang forward to embrace his brother in a tight hug. 

"Mikey!"

"Gee! Hey, bro we missed you."

Frank smiled at the exchange between the brothers; shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited for his boyfriend to notice him. When he finally did Frank was pleasantly surprised to be practically tackled. Gerard ran over to him and leaped up wrapping his legs and arms around him.

"Oh, Frankie, baby I missed you so much!" he cried. He was covering Frank in kisses and squeezing him like he was boa constrictor. 

Eventually he got Gerard to put his feet back on the floor and loosen his grip. He smiled warmly at him and told him he had missed him too before pulling him in for long over due and highly passionate kiss. Mikey cleared his throat to signal he was still there but it was like they were on another planet. Gerard moaned softly and Mikey groaned with distaste.

He had walked in on them fucking once and once had been more than enough. He did not want a re-run of what he had seen. He had no problem with his brother's orientation or their relationship,  he just didn't want to see them getting it on.

"I'm just gonna leave you guys to it. Don't fuck on the couch. Mom will get pissed" he said. They waved goodbye in his general direction as the continued to suck face. Grabbing his laptop Mikey quickly retreated to his room so the couple could have some privacy. 

*****

 As soon as Gerard heard Mikey's door shut he started dragging Frank toward the stairs. He had every intention of letting his boyfriend screw him silly. Suddenly though, Frank hesitated. 

Gerard gave him a confused look. "What's wrong baby? Don't you wanna go up stairs? We can mess around," he said trying to be playful. 

Frank laughed nervously. "Kind of hard with your bed bed gone and the nook not having pillows," he said.

 Before Gerard could ask him any further questions he sat down on the couch and gestured for his boyfriend to do the same.

"I moved all your stuff," he said bluntly.

"What-where?" Gerard looked panicked.

Frank just smiled. "I kinda got us our own place. All your stuff is there."

Gerard gasped, wrapping Frank in another crushing hug. "Show me!" he demand. "After our date," Frank grinned. Without another word they were piling into Frank's car.


	3. Closet Kinks

They movie they were attempting to watch was failing miserably to hold Gerard's attention. All he could think about whilst sitting in the darkened movie house was getting frank's hands on him. He kept shifting uncomfortably, trying to alleviate the growing pressure in his jeans.

In truth Gerard spent more time watching Frank than the horror movie playing on the screen. He studied him with an intense gaze; licking his lips. Frank had definitely grown more attractive during Gerard's absence. It seemed impossible but he had. His hair had grown shaggy, covering his ears and hanging into his hazel eyes. Several tattoos now adorned the smooth skin. 

The slight changes were enough to make Gerard drool. Unable to stand the frustration, he leaned over and placed his lips close to Frank's ear.

"You should take me home," he whispered. Frank looked at him curiously. Feeling his tone of voice hadn't quite gotten the message across he grabbed Frank's hand and guided it to his lap.

Frank's eyes went wide as his finger tips brushed Gerard's denim clad erection. He nodded with realization. 

"Y-yeah, lets go," he whispered back.

*****

They slammed hard against the apartment door. Groping and kissing wildly, they were a mess of desperation. They had all summer for delicate love making. Right now was about scratching the itch; fast and dirty.

"Hmm top or bottom?" Frank asked low and sultry. Except for when Gerard was feeling particularly frisky or Frank was being needy, Gerard typically bottomed. Being the awesome boyfriend that he was though, Frank decided to ask anyway. 

He had managed to get Gerard inside and now had him pressed against the back of the door. While awaiting his boyfriend's answer he stroked a hand through Gerard's hair; admiring the new cut with it's choppy layers and blonde patch at the crown of his head.

Panting and  pressing his hips shamelessly into Frank's he choked out, "Want you to fuck me. Want it hard."

"Fuck baby..." Frank breathed. "Want me to wreck that pretty ass?" Beginning to feel particularly hot and bothered, his dick aching with need, he bucked his hips HARD and fisted his fingers tighter in Gerard's hair. Yanking back his lovers head he latched onto the the other man's pale throat. He bit down hard where the shoulder met the neck making Gerard gasp and writhe. 

Gerard was practically purring as Frank pulled off and licked a strip over the sore spot. "Do what you want with me Frankie," he moaned. "Just please hurry."

Frank didn't waste any time teasing just stripped himself of his clothes; pausing occasionally to watch Gerard pulling off his own. Naked and no longer willing to wait Gerard pulled Frank in close again so that he could rut against the now bare skin.

"Shit! Gerard, we won't make it the bed if you don't stop," Frank whined.

 "Then take me there," Gerard growled nipping Frank's neck.

Frank kissed him hard and began backing him toward their room. Stumbling, they managed to bounce off of every wall along the way. 

When they made it to the correct room Gerard stopped everything to take it all in. Pleased with what he saw, he shot Frank a tiny smile. Moving toward the bed he gestured for his boyfriend to stay where he was. 

Slowly he crawled his way to the top of the bed. Dropping to his forearms he  left his ass raised high and wiggled it enticingly. The look he was shooting back over his shoulder at Frank was pure seduction. 

Frank's cock twitched at the sight before him, his mouth going dry. When Gerard started touching himself he know for sure he was being teased. As much as he was enjoying Gerard's little peep show he wanted to be a part of the action so he climbed on the bed behind his boyfriend; smacking his hands away.

"Only I get to touch you tonight," he growled. 

Gerard whined low in his throat but obeyed. He knew Frank would take care of his needs. Plus it was a turn on when his boyfriend got bossy.

With a heavy sigh Frank observed the obscene sight before him. Gerard had everything to offer on display and it was making his heart race. With eager hands he reached out and caressed the fleshy curve of Gerard's ass; occasionally squeezing and getting the other man to whimper excitedly. Gerard arched into the touch. He needed it like his lungs needed air.

Suddenly touching wasn't enough. Frank wanted to  _taste_ him. It was not the first time he had wanted to do this but he had never acted on the impulse; afraid of Gerard's reaction. Right then he couldn't control the urge though. 

Leaning down he gave an experimental swipe of his tongue over Gerard's hole. Gerard shuddered, his body jerking forward with surprise; a choked moan emitting from his lips.

"You like that baby?" Frank asks low excited. 

"Yeah-fuck yeah! Keep going."

Gerard pushed his hips back pleading with his body. Frank smirked to himself then dived in. He started with teasing, open mouth kisses around the hole then moved on to tracing the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. 

Gerard twitched with every touch; overwhelmed by the new sensation. After a while Frank had to grab him by the front of the thighs to hold him in place. Moaning at the musky, sweaty taste he began lapping with the flat of his tongue from the balls to just above the hole. 

Meanwhile, Gerard was gasping for air and gyrating his hips against Frank face. When frank started fingering him open WHILE licking he turned into a babbling mess.

"Oh! Oh shit babe-feels so good! Fuck why have we never done this before?!"

Frank hummed, his eyes partially lidded with his arousal. Pulling Gerard's cheeks apart he drove his tongue inside.

"Ahhh! Oh-oh fuck that's your...UHHH!" 

Gerard couldn't help but shout. Frank was doing AMAZING things with his tongue. FUCKING him with it to be more specific and Gerard couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop shaking.

Forcing himself to pull off before Gerard came Frank searched for the lube. Gerard made a noise of protest but he silenced him with promises of more.

Slick and ready to slip inside he lined up.

"Back up on your hands and knees sugar," he demand in his bossiest voice. Gerard did as he was told and then some; pushing back hard enough to slide himself onto Frank's cock.

Gasping at the sudden heat and tightness, Frank draped himself against Gerard's back. Moaning quietly he began grinding his hips slow and sensual against Gerard's ass.

"Almost forgot how good you feel Gee," he whispered. Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder allowing his lover to kiss at his exposed skin. 

"Please, " he begged. "please, Frankie,  fuck me."

Frank planted a few gentle kisses to Gerard's shoulders then straighten back up. Grabbing Gerard's hips and nudging his legs further apart with his knees he started pulling out and pushing back in. Each thrust was faster and harder than the first and soon he was pounding his lover at a brutal pace.

Gerard was clinging to the sheets with white knuckles and letting out choked off slutty moans. Sweat dripping and back arched he was the hottest thing Frank had ever seen. In the heat of the moment he fisted a hand tight in Gerard's hair and pulled making the other man scream out in pleasure. 

"FUCK! Keep doing that Frankie! Please don't fucking stop."

Feeling himself creeping toward the edge, Frank reached for Gerard's length. It only took a few vigorous flicks of the wrist and Gerard was spilling into his hand with loud moan; his muscles spasming around Frank. 

"Uhh! Shit Gee-gonna cum!" Frank was trembling with his nearing climax. With a deep moan he rested his head between Gerard's shoulder blades and let go as his release washed over him. Hissing with sensitivity he pulled out gently. 

Spent, they collapse beside each other panting for breath. 

"Oh my God," Frank breathed. "I seriously wish I would have known you'd be into that sooner."

"What?"

"Being eaten out," Frank clarified. 

Gerard blushed. "I never really thought about it. It felt really good." He blushed hard as he admitted it causing Frank to giggle. 

"I'm glad. I've wanted to do that for a while."

Grinning, Gerard cuddled close to Frank's side. It didn't matter that they were covered in sweat and spunk; they were together. 

They kissed gently before Gerard pulled back chuckling softly. 

"I guess we're just good at keeping our kinks in the closet."

Frank nodded. "Maybe we should do some more exploring," he said playfully. 

Gerard rolled over on top and straddled his hips; rolling his own gently. "Maybe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! :D


End file.
